Gia and Troy's 1st thanksgiving
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate Thanksgiving as a couple for the first time and they end up spending the day at Troy's parent's house. This is the second story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M/MA for obvious reasons, enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate Thanksgiving as a couple for the first time and they end up spending the day at Troy's parent's house. This is the second story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M/MA for obvious reasons, enjoy. **

**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving.**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Gia and Troy had been a couple for just over a month now and it was coming up to Thanksgiving and with Gia's parents having moved away Troy had decided it was time his parents should meet his Girlfriend.

Over the past month Gia had told Troy it would nice for him to move in with her and he even had started to bring some of his belongings over with him. They had also enjoyed a very healthy sex life still finding different ways to pleasure each other.

"Hey Gia honey, I was wondering if you would like to come to my parents place for Thanksgiving this year and you can meet my family?" asked Troy.

"I'd Love two baby, it'll be nice to meet my future in-laws and learn some embarrassing secrets about you" said Gia.

"Ok I'll call them and let them know we'll be their"

"Troy can that wait?" asked Gia as she wrapped her arms around Troy and pressed her body into his back so he could feel her breast's against his back.

"Of course it can" said Troy as he spun round inside Gia's grip and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Honey, make me cum on the sofa?" asked Gia.

"Ok baby" said Troy as he scooped Gia up and carried her to the sofa and set her down in the middle of the three seater sofa then he knelt on the floor and lifted her hips up and removed her pants and panties in one then lowered his mouth and began eating her pussy.

"U-U-Uh" Gia moans as Troy wets her pussy just before inserting a finger in her walls.

Gia was racing towards her first orgasm and she was moaning so loud that Troy could tell what was coming so to get her over it quicker he added an extra finger to what his mouth was doing. He then uses his free hand to slide under Gia's top and fondled her breasts. "U-U-Uh Y-Y-Yes." Troy continues his job at pussy eating. He then inserts a third digit into Gia causing her to experience even more pleasure. Her groans grew louder every time Troy's fingers or tongue moved with in her. "U-U-Uh G-G-God Y-Y-Yes T-T-That's I-I-It." She moans. Her fluids start seeping in to Troy's mouth. "T-T-Troy I-I-I'm C-C-Cuming" said Gia between breaths.

"I know baby I can taste it" said Troy, he stood up and Gia could see some of her pussy juice was still on his face so she beckoned Troy to come towards her with her finger and when he was in reach she grabbed his head and pulled him towards her and licked her own juice off Troy's face.

"MMMMMM, I taste good don't I honey" said Gia.

"You taste awesome baby, how do I taste?" he asked.

Gia swapped places with Troy and pulled his pants and Boxers down and started to stroke his cock until it began getting hard then she slowly inserted it into her mouth making sure she and Troy both felt the full enjoyment of this. It wasn't long before Gia's head was bobbing up and down and Troy was moaning in ecstasy, and Gia could tell Troy was getting close to cuming.

"U-U-Uh G-G-God G-G-Gia T-T-That F-F-Feels A-A-Awesome"

"Honey just shoot it in my mouth" said Gia.

"I-I-I'm G-G-Gonna C-C-Cum." Troy got out in-between breaths as his balls swell. Gia locks her mouth around the base of his cock and plays with his balls while holding her position.

"U-U-Uh F-F-Fuck" Troy groaned as he ejaculated in to Gia's mouth and she swallowed it all.

"MMMMMM, you taste good to" said Gia.

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

Ten minutes later when they both recovered Gia said "Call them and tell them, we'll be there"

Troy left Gia lazing on the sofa to make the call and told his parents they'd be there on Thanksgiving.

Troy returned to Gia and said "There looking forward to meeting you"

"Really how much do they know about me?" asked Gia.

"Only your name and that we've known each other for 5 years"

"Are they happy we found each other?"

"Yes they said to me that I should be with the person who makes me happy and that's you honey"

"I can't wait to meet them"

The two lovers shared a kiss and then Gia suddenly realized.

"I had better get a gift for them, do your folks like wine?" asked Gia

"Yeah they do" Replied Troy

"Ok then I'll get them a California Wine Trio Gift Basket to share"

"They'll love it, just like I love you"

"Oh Troy I love you to"

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

A few days later the basket arrived and just in time since it was a Thanksgiving the next day.

"So what time are they expecting us?" asked Gia as she and Troy wee sitting holding each other on the couch watching a Film that they had bought that day called Serenity.

"Around 11ish so if you have any urges tomorrow they had better be before we go"

"Your old bed is still there isn't it?"

"Yes but we're not that quiet and they will hear us and the strange noises would scare my sister"

"How much younger is she?"

"2 Years"

"Well she must know about the birds and the bees by now"

"She told me yesterday she had a boyfriend who was a few years older than her but she won't tell me who, she thinks I'll be an overprotective brother and check up on the guy"

"I hate to say it but maybe the reason she won't tell you is because it's someone you know"

"Perhaps you are right, lets just see what happens tomorrow" said Troy as Gia kissed him.

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

The next day was Thanksgiving and Gia and Troy were ready to go at 10:30 they picked up the gift that Gia had bought for them and placed in the back of Gia's Car and drove across town to Troy's parent's house. After a ten minute drive they reached Troy's parents house, Troy helped Gia get the gift from the car and they walked to the door and Troy rang the bell.

A girl opened the door she was a few years younger than Troy and said "Hi Troy and you must be Gia?"

"Yeah I am" said Gia wondering who this was.

"Gia this is my sister Nicola, Nicola this is my Girlfriend Gia" said Troy introducing the two girls to each other.

"Hey" both girls said before Nicola noticed the gift basket.

"Can we come in a put this down somewhere?" asked Troy.

"Yeah sure you can" his sister replied as she showed them to the front room and they put the gift basket on the Coffee Table in the center of the room.

The basket had just been placed down when the door opened and in came Troy's mother and Father.

"Hi you must be Gia" said Troy's dad.

"Yeah I am" Gia replied.

"Hi Gia I'm Kimberly and this" she pointed to Troy's dad and added "Is my husband Graham"

"Hi it's nice to meet you all, Troy's told me some good things about you all"

This gift basket is for you as a thanks for inviting us" said Troy.

"Why wouldn't we invite you, you are part of our family and one day Gia hopefully will be as well"

"Yes I really love Gia I think I have found my soul mate, like you did with dad" said Troy.

Nobody noticed that Troy's mother's smile faltered a little.

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

About 30 minutes later Troy, Gia and Nicola were told the Thanksgiving parade would be on TV and they could put it on since everyone wanted to see it. Had Troy and Gia not been at Troy's parents house they would have been down their supporting their Friend Emma who had built and designed her own float with help from Jake.

"I thought you liked that Emma Girl?" asked Nicola.

"I did but we never loved each other" said Troy and Gia Kissed him.

"Yuck, please I haven't even let my Boyfriend kiss me like that yet"

"Who is your Boyfriend, or are you making him up?" asked Troy.

"He's real" said Nicola getting in a huff that Troy didn't believe her, but she knew he would over react when he found out who it was.

"Is he coming for the Thanksgiving meal?" asked Gia deciding to try and coax it of her Girl to girl. She even got a bit of unexpected help when Graham poked his head round the door and said. "Troy we could do with a hand in the kitchen"

"Sure dad I'll be right their" said Troy as he got up and gave Gia a quick kiss and headed to the kitchen to see what help he could be.

"Ok so what do you need my help with?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Son please sit down" Graham said pointing at the chair.

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

Meanwhile in the front room Nicola and Gia started to talk about things, Gia was interested if Troy had ever expressed any sign of attraction towards her before they got together at her birthday.

"Hey when did Troy first say he was attracted to me?" asked Gia.

"About 3 and a half years ago" replied Nicola.

"So he kept it to himself until my 21st"

"I guess"

"I actually never met Emma so I can't say which of you is nicer but I do know that Troy really likes you so I guess we all do as well"

"Hey no guess work needed if we become friends then we do theirs no point acting as though were friends if we're not because people will find out"

"Your right, and I do like you, I think mum liked Emma more though because they both like pink"

"So you never did answer my question is your Boyfriend coming for Thanksgiving?"

"No because I don't want Troy to hurt him"

"Your broth is so kind and gentle he would never hurt someone"

"Oh he would this person"

"So he knows who it is?"

"Yeah and so do you"

"What do your parents think about the fact your Boyfriend is the same age as your brother and someone he knows?"

"They like him but the fact he know my brother is a small problem"

"Yeah it is. You know one day Troy will find out what ever you do to hide it"

"I guess, maybe I should tell him"

"Just wait until after Thanksgiving"

"I was thinking of asking mum and dad if I could ring him and ask him to come over"

"I wouldn't incase it ruins the day but after today go on and tell him, also don't tell me I don't want to have to lie to Troy, I love him to much" said Gia

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

Meanwhile in the kitchen Kim and Graham were standing together holding hands and Troy was sitting on a kitchen chair.

"Troy we both feel the timing is right to give you this" said Graham and he got an envelope out his pocket and inside was a Gold Ring with a Tiger shaped gem in the center.

"But this is an engagement ring?"

"Yes it is and you have a fantastic girl there don't let her go ever Troy" said Graham.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked Kim.

"Yeah she love's Tigers. How did you guy's know?" asked Troy.

"Actually your mum had it specially made" said Graham.

Troy looked at Kim and she looked back with a face that said 'I will tell you once you father is out of the room'

"Wow it must have cost a fortune thanks" said Troy as he hugged them both and placed it carefully in his pocket, he was going to ask her at the right time.

After a few minutes where Troy was running through what he was going to say in his head Kim said "The Thanksgiving meals ready, everyone in the dinning room"

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

Nicola showed Gia the way and after they both sat down Troy came in and sat beside Gia.

"Hey everything ok?" asked Gia.

"Yeah everything's good" responded Troy.

Gia knew there was something Troy wasn't telling her but since she didn't know what she decided to ask him later when they were alone.

Just then the Food was bought in and placed on the table, followed by two bottles of wine one white and the other red. After all the preliminaries were done with Troy's father began calving the Turkey and putting it on the plates then the rest of the food was passed around in bowls so they could put what they fancied on their plates.

After dinner and just before Kim and Nicola were going to take the plates and the left overs away and bring in the desert Troy stopped them and turned to Gia and got down on one knee.

"Gia Moran will you marry me?" asked Troy as he presented the ring to her.

Gia was speechless she hadn't been expecting Troy to do this. "Of course I'll marry you" she said as Troy slid the ring into place and then the two of them shared a kiss.

As they broke the kiss they saw Kim and Graham were hugging each other and Nicola had a smile on her face.

Gia next examined the ring and got a shock when she saw a Tiger shaped gem in the middle of the ring.

"But how?" she said.

Troy pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear 'I'll explain what I can later'

"I love you Troy" said Gia. She flung her arms around him and almost jumped into his lap, she lowered her moth to Troy's ear and said in a whisper "Either you come up with an excuse for us both to leave the table or I will start ripping your clothes off"

"Actually I'm going to take Gia upstairs and show her my old room if that's ok" said Troy.

"Yeah that's fine" said Kim, she smiled at Graham knowing what they were really going to do.

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

The second Troy's old bedroom door was shut Gia had pounced on him and was undoing his shirt and pants. While Troy was struggling to get Gia out of her black dress had they been at their house he wouldn't be trying to take it off he would have pulled it up out the way but he couldn't risk tearing or staining her dress. Finally they were both naked and Troy was on top of Gia both were extremely horny and Troy had the tip of his cock at the entrance to Gia's pussy and with a gentle thrust he was inside and the both of them started moving against each other to get themselves both on the verge as quick as they could the moans were still quiet until they both increased their speed.

"O-O-Oh G-G-God T-T-Troy" Gia moaned as her pussy got wetter and wetter.

Troy stayed silent and continued to pound his cock into Gia.

"G-G-Gia I-I-I L-L-Love Y-Y-You" moaned Troy as the sound of his balls could be heard making contact with Gia's ass

"O-O-h F-F-Fuck M-M-Me T-T-Troy" She groaned getting louder.

"S-S-Shit G-G-Gia I-I-I'm G-G-Getting C-C-Close" Troy moaned as he leaned into Gia and kissed her as deeply as they both could manage.

"I-I-I'm A-A-Almost T-T-There A-A-As W-W-Well." Gia moans after the kiss.

Troy quickens his pace as his balls start to swell up.

"Y-Y-Yeah O-O-Oh G-G-Gia." Troy groans. His cock is wet with Gia's juices all over it but he continues to thrust deeper and deeper in her.

"U-U-Uh I-I-I'm C-C-Cuming" Gia moans as she enjoys her most explosive orgasm and then she feels Troy as he emptied his balls into her.

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

Twenty minutes later they had cleaned up the room and each other and headed back down stairs not knowing what would be waiting for them once they re-entered the front room.

"I know it's been a few months since you lived hear Troy but surely you didn't forget where your room was" said Kim smirking.

"Sorry mum we got delayed" was the best Troy could come up with.

"Really is that what the kids are calling it these days?" asked Kim.

"God Mum don't its ridiculous that nobody wants to say what they did"

"You know what I think we should be going anyway" said Gia.

"Yeah we have an early start tomorrow" said Troy.

"Ok thanks for the Gift Basket" said Kim as Troy and Gia headed out towards the front door and got in Gia's car and drove home.

_**Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving**_

Twenty minutes later they reached their house and the first thing Gia asked was "What happened between you and your folks?"

"Kim apparently had that ring especially made for me to give to you" said Troy.

"But how did she know I was the Tiger and Yellow?"

"No idea"

"I think she might've knew Emma was pink as well"

"Theirs only two ways I can think of, 1 she saw us morph at some point or 2 she was a former Pink Ranger"

"Is it possible?"

"Maybe let's ask Noah tomorrow if we can still get to the command center and if we can we'll ask Gosei"

"Right so what do we do tonight?" asked Gia.

"Are you ready to go again?" asked Troy.

"Yeah"

"Well then my future MRS. Burrows let's go to bed" said Troy as he lifted Gia up with ease and carried her up the stairs.

**The End**

**A/N 1: I might write more off this story depending on how popular it is, so please Read and Review and Let me know if you would like to see further Troy/Gia stories. **

**A/N 2: these stories as well as being about Gia and Troy have a sub story there are some blatant hints at what it may be about in this story so see if you can spot them. **


End file.
